Mercedes Jones: Shootin' Star
by MisfitToyGleek
Summary: The story of Mercedes' rise to fame, from the beginning when she sang with Artie for his explicit album, to her own world tour. Rated M for adult themes. Probably a lot, I don't tend to censor myself.
1. Prologue

_This is what I have been doing in my absence. I have a few chapters as of right now, chronicling Mercedes' rise to fame, through the use of her body, talent, looks and smarts. Also she's kind of kinky. She's kind of like Nicki Minaj. Only talented. And good looking. And almost definitely doesn't smell bad. Okay, she's nothing like Nicki Minaj but she gets to the top. Anywho, leave comments and stuffs._

* * *

_"My name is Artie Abrams/  
__But you can call me Rock/  
__Master of your pussay/  
__Master of my cock/  
__Bitches jump up on me/  
__Cause I'm pretty slick/  
__But bitches never love me/  
__They just work ma dick."_

As Artie listened to his song, he realized that something was missing. The song was about mindblowing sex with his "bitches", but he had no "bitches" on the track. Granted, he had no "bitches" at all, but he needed at least one for the song to work. Since he wanted to be a rapper, he knew he needed someone with a soulful and meaningful voice. To him, there was only one woman that he could call.

"Cedes, hey, baby. I need a favor, sweet thang. It works for both of us, I promise." As he described what she would be doing in the song, he expected her to immediately say no. To his surprise, she loved it. And added more.

"Fine, but in the music video, I have to grind on someone. There's no other option. In this song, I'm a ho." Artie never complained once. In fact, he welcomed the idea.  
"Aight. Write me a chorus, and we'll record it, babygirl." He said with a smile, listening to her enthused reply before he hung up.

In his previous music video, Santana and Tina had played women that had given Artie blowjobs and accidentally bumped into one another at a club, where they promptly fell in love, and let Artie join in their erotic affair. The song (and video) made no sense, but Artie claimed it was a true story. The girls were completely adamant that their scenes would be for real, and went completely nude on set, as well as fully participating in the uncensored sex scenes. To the surprise of nobody, the video was promptly removed from YouTube, and Artie instead placed it on a porn website.


	2. Recording 'Body' with Artie Abrams

Gettin' kinkay. Here's where we earn an M rating.

* * *

The next day, Mercedes arrived at Artie's home studio with a smile, her shirt proudly promoting the words "_Head Groupie_" on it.  
"I thought I should get a head start." She smirked, leaning down to place her bag on the ground, not even noticing the perfect view of her round breasts that she was allowing Artie to view.  
"That's my girl. So, let's hear your chorus." He said with a smile. She nodded, looking at her lyrics with a smile as she sang.

_"Baby! Let me work up on you,_  
_I wanna work up on you, all night._  
_Let me work your body right._  
_I wanna give you all my lovin',_  
_I wanna give you my everythin',_  
_Baby you can make me shout your name,_  
_but all I wanna do,_  
_ All I wanna do tonight,_  
_is hear you."_

Artie smiled softly at her, nodding as he licked his lip slowly.  
"Baby, that's beautiful." He smiled as she grinned, leaning over to kiss his cheek lightly, her breasts inches from his face as he appreciated the welcoming sight. "Such soft lips. How do they stay so soft?" He whispered, looking up as she smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Talent." Her answer confused him, but he adjusted in his seat, his eyes flicking all over her body.  
"Uh... Shall we?" He said, barely able to speak.

They recorded Mercedes' vocals relatively quickly, it was only the ad-libs that took time, since Artie was something of a perfectionist. An annoying perfectionist.  
"A'ight, baby. I want you to moan for me right now. For the section about you bein' a freak and riding me like that guy on that horse that one time."  
Mercedes' smile faded into one of confusion and nervousness.  
"Uh, Artie... I can't... I can't moan... on cue. I need to be... p-provoked."  
He leant back in the chair with a cocky smirk, shrugging as he watched.  
"Then provoke yourself, 'Cedes."

The awkwardness in the room grew as Mercedes slowly came to the realization of what he had just said.  
"What?"  
"Touch yourself, 'Cedes." He said, staring into her eyes with a confident smile.  
"But I don t have any of my toys." She whimpered, growing visibly nervous. This sentence made Artie curious, a smirk growing on his lips.  
"Toys? What toys do you use?"  
"My dildo. And vibrator." She had an expression of pure terror as Artie looked over her body, silently thinking of every way she could use those toys by herself.  
"Let's go old schoo'. Use your fingers, baby. Do it. For me." He smiled sweetly, watching her hand make a move.

Mercedes' hands played with the waistband of her pants, silently buying for time. The nerves grew, Artie's directorial eyes burrowing into her head as she nodded, letting her soft hand slip into her panties, past her freshly-trimmed, barely-there pubic hair and down to her sweet core, the leaking reserves of her want dripping onto the fabric.  
"A-Are you sure?" She asked, watching as he nodded with a confident smile. He liked controlling her like this. Her fingers rubbed against her slick pussy folds, her eyes focusing on Artie's as she masturbated for him. She had done this a lot, she was pretty lonely. Now, she had a reason.

She took a breath, letting herself calm down before her fingers slid into the tight space that was her pussy. As Artie felt movement in his pants, he was sure to hit record, the quiet sounds of Mercedes' heavy, labored breathing being recorded as her movements grew faster, slowly turning into the quiet breathy moans of Mercedes Jones, also turning into a file on his computer.

Soon enough, she had three fingers inside her, desperately fingering her pussy to milk every drop, Artie's name pouring out of her mouth as she practically screamed it out, her cum squirting over her fingers and the inside of her panties.  
"Baby, you made me squirt." She moaned into the microphone, a beaming smirk on her face. She was trouble, and that last line would stay in the final song. She knew it.


	3. Shooting the video with Mike Chang

Artie had planned two days of shooting for the music video. Day One would be a shoot on the Auditorium stage, and Day Two would be a shoot at his house to use the pool facilities.

As Mercedes Jones entered the auditorium, she was taken aback by the amount of people working on the production. As the white background was set up and lit properly, she passed Mike Chang, working as a "carrier". Basically, he had to carry things. After a brief conversation about Tina, she continued over to Artie, never noticing Mike's wandering eyes on her fine ass.  
"Hey, baby." He said, looking up at her with a velvet smile. "Ready to shoot your video? Tina's waiting for you over at the Make-up station and Santana at wardrobe."

Following his orders, she found herself being dolled up by Tina, her exotic features being showcased by Tina's vast knowledge of blush and lipgloss. She glanced over at Santana as she prepared the outfits.  
"Artie told me to let you choose. Come take your pick when you're ready." She said, walking away, presumably to find Brittany. Tina allowed Mercedes a chance to look through the outfits, and she went through dresses, jumpsuits and lingerie before she made a choice. A red cleavage-ridden number that showed off every asset Mercedes had, pushing her breasts up and keeping tight around the ass. Tina liked it.  
"It makes me want to fuck you, Mercedes." She smirked, as Mercedes laughed.

When Mercedes returned to shoot her scenes for the day, everyone paused for a moment to admire her perfect form. She looked hot. Curves in all the right places, her lips prepared for everything Artie wanted and more.  
"Really great tits." Mike whispered into her ear, passing her with a smirk as he motioned the "call me" signal. As she looked around at everyone staring, she offered a small, awkward giggle.  
"Shall we start?"

Artie instructed her simply to dance to the song. Of course, with a body like Mercedes', that would be tough. When she bounced, her tits bounced. Every movement made her breasts wobble or bounce, her ass doing the same. As she turned around, her asscheeks clapped together, making Artie groan audibly.  
"Fuck, baby. You ooze sex appeal." He said, staring at her.  
She turned back to the front, her personality taking over as she happily bounced, her breasts wobbling with every jump.

After he shot the footage of Mercedes alone, he took it to the next level. She now required dancers with her.  
"Mike!" He yelled, watching the boy rush in, wearing his costume, a suit that was tailored to every muscle on his body. His buttons were undone, and his abs were sitting out in the open. Mercedes just stared, feeling the ache between her legs as he applied oil to his abs, almost inviting her on him. "Grind up on him, 'Cedes." Artie yelled, watching as she pushed his ass back against his crotch, grinding up on him as he slapped her ass, watching the round globe jiggle beneath his palm as she let out a moan. When Artie yelled cut, Mike Chang got dirtier, whispering in her ear.

"You're so fucking hot, Mercedes. Don't tell Tina, but I want to bang the shit out of your tight little pussy. Your tits are perfect. Can I trade you for Tina? I bet you suck cock so fucking good. Have you sucked Artie's cock?" He whispered, his hand massaging her ass as she shook her head.  
"N-No." She gasped, looking at him. He just smirked, motioning to his own cock.  
"Better get to work. You blow me, I'll make you a star. I promise. I know a guy." She took a gasp. She had an opportunity at stardom. Fame. The career she wanted. What would she do?

The second day of shooting the music video was tough. Tina wasn't on set, and everyone was by the pool at Artie's house. Everyone including Mike. Mercedes had chosen a tiny pink bikini that contrasted with her chocolate skin tone. The bikini was barely containing her ample and often-inviting chest, and her ass looked fantastic in... everything.

Wasting no time, Mike set upon her, whispering into her ear as she prepared herself.  
"You didn't forget my offer, right? You never gave me an answer."  
"About me blowing you to make me a star? I didn't need to answer you." He looked at her with confusion as she smirked, winking. "Go wait in Artie's room, I'll be right there." He rushed into the house, leaving her to expertly pose for the camera, hitting every mark she had to.

While Artie shot footage of him rapping by a waterfall for some reason, Mercedes made her way to his room, finding Mike fully prepared, naked with his larger-than-average cock out in the middle of the room.  
"Nice dick, Mike." She smirked, dropping to her knees as she looked up at him. "So, let's make this clear. I blow you, you get me in touch with your guy and I become a star, correct?"  
"Basically. He's a good guy, I promise."  
"I trust you."

Mercedes nodded, taking his cock in her hand as she pecked a light kiss to his tip, rolling her tongue around Mike's thick head with a cocky smirk.  
"Artie's song is totally right, you know. I give great head." She smirked, taking the top of his shaft between her pink lips, sucking the head enthusiastically, her hand stroking his length as she slid his cock deeper into her mouth with a moan.

Mike started to get into it as she was sliding her mouth over the thick cock that he was promoting, pushing her head to take all eight inches, which she did without gagging, for the record.  
"Dirty girl." Mike groaned, tugging on her hair as he fucked her throat with a moan, letting her tongue dance over his shaft. "You love my cock." She eagerly took his whole length again and again, hollowing her cheeks as his shaft pulsed in her mouth, her hand stroking his gifted length as his warm cum shot over her tongue and lips.

He smirked, admiring his work as he wrote the number on a business card.  
"Now, you get his number if I can see a tit." He said, a smirk growing on his lips as she nodded quickly, tugging her bikini off, and freeing both of her huge chocolate brown tits. As Mike fell into a daze, he handed her the number with a smirk.  
"They're beautiful." He whispered.

She grinned, covering them up as she took the card, dialing the number as she patiently waited. A voice answered. A man, with a soft southern accent.  
"Sam Evans, how can I help you?"  
"Mr. Evans, I'm Mercedes Jones, Mike's friend?" She said, nervously.  
"I've heard so much about you, Miss Jones. I want you in my office first thing tomorrow for an interview." He said, and Mercedes Jones couldn't wait. She just had to make it to L.A.


	4. Meeting Sam Evans

Following an overnight flight to Los Angeles, Mercedes was anxious. She wanted to meet the guy that promised her fame. While waiting for her interview, she had a text from Artie, a rare occurrence. It read 'Video came out gr8. U look like the perfect ho 4 my cock. ;)' She smirked, reading it in his voice as she text back. 'Maybe I'll play with him when I get home. ;)' She never sexted with Artie. He was getting lucky. She looked up from her phone just as a cute Blonde guy walked out of the office, taking her hand with a smile.  
"Sam Evans. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Jones." She grinned like a schoolgirl, following him inside.

As they sat in silence, Sam took a moment to admire her body, his eyes stopping at her plunging cleavage, her breasts in a teasing reveal.  
"You have a great body, Mercedes." She smiled softly, brushing a piece of hear behind her ear.  
"Thank you…"  
"Alright, look. I'm gonna make you a deal. Normally I charge people $150 a month. For you, I have a different proposal." Now she was curious. Her eyebrow raised, watching him curiously. "I know you sucked Mike off to get here, and I respect that. I like a woman who knows what she wants and how to get it. If you do that for me, once a week at least, you pay nothing. That's free management. Exclusive offer. You can't get that deal anywhere."

She thought quietly for a moment, her eyes meeting his in a sensual gaze as she nodded with a smirk.  
"Deal. What do I do first?"  
"First of all, you need to get known. A few photoshoots for men's magazines will do just that. After that, we'll get you signed to a label, and then whatever else we can get." Mercedes sat and stared at him with a grin. She was in this for the long run.


	5. The First Photoshoot with Joe Hart

On a hot summer's day at a local studio, Mercedes Jones was preparing for her first men's magazine photoshoot. She had already agreed with Sam to go topless, something she was comfortable with.

She began walking around the studio with her breasts out, getting used to people watching her every move. She noticed the male attention, especially from one guy behind the camera.  
"What's your name?" She whispered.  
"Joe. Joe Hart." He said, staring nervously into her eyes. He had dreadlocks down past his shoulders. As racist as she felt, Mercedes had never known a white boy look so good with dreads. He suited the look. "You just worked with Artie Abrams, right?"  
"You know Artie?" she asked, her expression both confused and surprised. He just smirked, shrugging.  
"I frequent the porn sites, I guess." He said, a small smirk on his face. "The one with the Asian and the Latina chick was hot."  
"Tina and Santana." She said, nodding. He looked at her with a small smile.  
"You need to get them out here. As soon as possible."

She smirked to herself, as he prepared the camera, glancing back at her.  
"You have really great breasts, you know." He said, a small smile on his lips as he looked at her dark brown areolas, perking up from the temperature of the room.  
"Thank you. You are the sweetest out of place white boy." She said with a smile. He just laughed.  
"Quick question – Would you be more comfortable if it was just you and me? Nobody else hanging around?" He asked. She had to smile. He was so sweet. She nodded, watching quietly as he explained to everyone, eventually removing everyone until it was just the two of us.

"So, Mercedes. Let's go."  
She smiled, nodding as she stood up, stepping over to the well-lit white backdrop as she positioned herself, the top of her arms covering her nipples. She re-posed, pressing her breasts together as she blew a kiss. She turned, letting her shorts showcase her extremely welcoming ass. Every shot was raw sex appeal. When Joe brought a tray of props over, Mercedes was overjoyed. She carefully positioned herself so as not to show her nipples to the camera, peeling a banana and licking it seductively, giving the camera her "sex eyes".

As the shoot continued, she grabbed a pair of handcuffs, standing with her back to the camera as she dangled them on her finger, winking at the lens.  
"You're a natural, baby."  
"I'm gonna pose for playboy." She said with a smirk, jiggling her natural breasts as she laughed. "I got the goods."  
"Mmhm, you do." He said, going through the photos as he looked up. "Mercedes, would you be open to a photo with you, completely naked, laying on the bench?"

As he brought out the bench, she smirked to herself, he had complimented her well-looked-after pussy, and helped her on to the bench, adjusting her position to get the best view of her ass. The photo was perfect, and Mercedes Jones would almost definitely be a hit with the magazine's subscribers.

As Joe looked through the photos, he didn't notice Mercedes behind him, sliding her delicate hands along his shoulder.  
"You have tattoos." She said, a smirk growing on her lips. "A lot of them?"  
"A few." He said, standing tall as he looked into her eyes.  
"I like guys with tattoos. They're usually good and rough with me in the sack." She said, seductively sucking on the banana she stole from the props tray. "And I love a man with a nice, big dick that's not afraid to give it to me when I'm sore."

As she walked back to the bench, Joe silently changed a few settings on the camera, before making his way over to her, sitting on the bench beside her as his lips met hers in a furious battle of passion. He had set the camera to take photos every thirty seconds. Her tongue probed against his, letting out quiet moans as his hand groped her breast, letting his thumb rub against her nipple.

"I'm having a party tomorrow, I'd love for you to come over." He whispered against her lips, smirking as she moaned, arching into his touch. She nodded quickly, pushing his hand down between her legs with a gasp.  
"I'd fucking love to." She said, groaning as his fingers worked into her pussy, the metal from his rings brushing against her sensitive clit. "Oh, God, Joe…"

The camera snapped a photo of Joe fingering Mercedes with his tongue out at the camera, his fingers deep in the tight and heavenly folds between her legs as she very clearly out an ear piercing moan. The photos grew more X-Rated as they continued to be taken, one showing Mercedes on her knees, back to the camera as she goes down on Joe, who enjoys it.

Not once did she ever assume the camera was taking photos of them, eagerly slurping down his entire length into her welcoming throat with a moan.  
"God, you're so fucking hot, Mercedes. You're gonna be a big star." He said, massaging her ego as she massaged his with her mouth.

He stood her up, getting her on all fours atop the bench as he buried his thick log of a shaft into her pussy, holding her shoulders as he pulled her back into him, her face contorting into pure pleasure for the camera.  
"Dirty little bitch." He groaned, closing his eyes as he owned her body, working her to orgasm again and again, letting her screams enlarge his ego with a grin. "I've fucked a lot of black musician women, you are the best, baby." She let out another ear piercing scream, his cock rubbing against her sensitive g spot as her pussy shot her cum over his thick cock.

"God, I'm gonna cum. Can I cum in your pussy, baby?" He moaned, his pace speeding up as he neared his climax. She gasped, shaking her head as she attempted to get up. "Tough." He growled, slamming his hips against hers as his cum shot deep into her tight core. She looked at him, a mixture of annoyance and arousal.  
"If I'm pregnant with a white boy's baby…"  
"I had a vasectomy." He said, matter-of-factly as he lit up a cigarette. She nodded slowly, looking up at him as her hand wandered to her pussy, rubbing slowly as his cum slipped out of her.

"Nice big cock for a white boy." She said, smirking as she sat up, smearing the cum over her pussy folds.  
"Well, I got a nice black pussy to bang." He smirked, kissing her softly as she whispered.  
"So this party… Who's going?"  
"Just a few people. A few big-name rappers, I guess will be there." She raised her eyebrow with a smirk, growing curious.  
"Like…?"  
"You know Trenax?"  
She smirked, raising an eyebrow. Trenax was a popular Rapper at the time, a young 25-year-old black guy that made all the girls wet, and all the guys… swag? I don't know what that word means.  
"I masturbate to his music, Joe."  
Joe grinned, kissing her lips lightly.  
"He's a fan of good T and A. And you're… gifted."  
She smirked up at him, thinking about what would happen.


End file.
